


Stakeout Spanking

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: My take on one scene from Eat, Pray, Liv





	Stakeout Spanking

The siren sounded just once as the police cruiser pulled up next to the black sedan. The uniformed police officer stuck his head forward clearly about to say something before he recognized one of the occupants of the other car. 

"Detective Babineau?" said the black patrol officer. "I got a call from a lady upstairs saying she saw a pimp yelling at a hooker."

"Yeah? Well, you're about to see a pimp spanking a hooker!" exclaimed Detective Clive Babineau as he pulled Liv over his lap and proceeded to slap her ass. "I do not have time for this mindfulness hippie stuff!"

"I'm, are you allowed to do that?" asked the officer.

"We're on a stakeout!" declared Clive. 

"Oh, okay," said the officer as he pulled away quickly.

Clive kept spanking Liv. She made protesting noises at first, but those quickly became noises of another kind. Clive reached between Liv's legs. The jeans weren't damp yet, but he could feel the heat radiating from her pussy. 

"Mmmmmm," moaned Liv. "Don't stop."

Clive pulled Liv back up to a sitting position. Her face showed lust. Clive said, "stakeout."

"But--" started Liv.

"A masochist says 'spank me spank me.' A sadist says 'no,'" smirked Clive. When Liv whined he offered, "Maybe if you're good. Later. After we catch this guy."


End file.
